1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and an abutment member for the robot.
2. Related Art
A hanging type working robot is disclosed in JP-A-2011-51056, which includes: imaging means, at least one working arm having a joint for driving a movable section so as to be reversely input, a body section for supporting the working arm, a support member fixed and hung down so as to attach and detach a base to and from a ceiling or a wall of a working area and supporting the body section and the imaging means by a tip thereof, operation control means for recognizing a relative position of a workpiece and the working robot at the working area based on an image captured by the imaging means and performing work relative to the workpiece by the working arm based on the relative position thereof, and an output control means for reducing an output of a motor for operating the joint of the working arm when it is recognized that the work is performed while coexisting and cooperating with people.
In the invention described in JP-A-2011-51056, it is possible to easily change a height of a working position or a horizontal position of a robot by extracting and retracting a support hanging down the robot by a manual operation. However, in the invention described in JP-A-2011-51056, whenever moving a robot to a different work stand, there is a need for the user to position the robot to the work stand by manual operation and it may not be accurate positioning, and, in this case, a desired work may not be performed by the arm.
Particularly, if calibration for obtaining a position of a reference point of the robot is not performed or if the calibration is insufficient even if the calibration is performed, the accuracy is not ensured by the position in which the robot is provided and a posture thereof. Thus, for example, there is a concern that a hand used to grip a workpiece unintentionally comes into contact with the workpiece, or the workpiece or the hand itself may be damaged.